Halloween
by Trikki
Summary: When Yugi attempts to show the Yamis what halloween is all about he isn't optimistic, but he hadn't been expecting complete rejection either...that'll teach you for trying to educate Bakura...


**Author's Note:** Ok, a short little something for you guys! I wrote this in about half an hour when I should have been doing my history homework so I will make no guarentees on its quality! I hope you enjoy it, and Happy Halloween to all of you who celebrate it! If you don't, have a nice day anyways hmm?

**Warnings:** A shameful amount of OOC, but what can you expect for a fic thrown together in half an hour...plus, I've never written Bakura and Marik before so.../shrugs/ enjoy!

Halloween

The lights were out. Darkness lurked in the corners of the room. The eerie glow of a candle could be seen shining in the centre of the darkened floor, casting an ethereal sphere of light out into the darkness. Outside rain knocked on the windowpanes as if begging for entry with its anxious partner, the gentle wind tormenting the trees and playing with the window catches. All was silent. There was breathing. Gentle, measured breaths from the circle of people sat about the single candle in the centre of the room. And then, there was a voice.

"My friend has a cousin called Matsuka and this is a Halloween story about her." The story began. "It was a dark and stormy night," It whispered, effectively mimicking the ghostly wind outside. "All was quiet at the edge of the city, somewhere in the distance traffic could be heard rushing by, but it all seemed worlds away compared to the quiet, darkened roads of Domino's suburbs." The speaker leaned further into the circle, his face illuminated slightly by the candle, the flickering light casting chilling shadows over his features. "On the corner of fifth, not far from the fabric shop, there was parked a car and inside the car were two people, Matsuka and Yohako. They'd been dating for the past few weeks and had decided to get away for a bit so had parked up for a make out session. They were happily running their hands over each other when they head a tapping outside of the car. Matsuka was worried but Yohako told her that it would be ok." The narrator paused and looked around the circle. "It wasn't until they were home that they noticed the scratch marks on the car door, and the gruesomely printed blood signature on the window…Later that night…"

"Hang on." A voice piped up from somewhere in the twilight near the candle. "I'm a little confused."  
"That's probably because I haven't finished yet Bakura…" The narrator hissed.  
"No, I have to agree with the tomb-robber." Another deeper voice pitched in, "This doesn't make any sense. It's never quiet in Domino."

"Yeah," A fourth voice piped in, "There isn't anywhere quiet, especially in the suburbs. A few nights ago Malik took me to this club, great place by the way, the dancers there were just in these tiny…"

"Ok. Enough." The narrator's voice pitched in again, a little higher than it had been before. "Then maybe they weren't in the city, maybe they were in the countryside near Domino."

"Then how were they parked on fifth?" The voice labelled Bakura chipped in again, sounding slightly confused but more amused than anything. "All of this circumstance changing really shatters the authenticity of the story."

"Is there even a fifth in Domino?" A voice called Marik asked from the dark. "I didn't think Japanese streets had names or numbers."

"As far as I am aware, or as Yugi has shown me, they don't." The baritone affirmed.

"Ok, fine, they weren't on fifth, they weren't in Domino, they were in the countryside." The narrator's voice huffed.

"But I thought you said you had a friend who knew these people aibou…surely they could solidify the factual evidence for you, since it seems to be unclear."

"Noise pollution, the killer of ghost stories." A voice snickered from somewhere to the left.

"But Yami I don't actually…"

"In fact, perhaps it would be better to get your friend's cousin to write down the details and provide evidence, perhaps pictures of the car?" The voice of Yami reasoned.

"Yeah," Bakura chimed in once more, "I think that would definitely add to this 'scare factor' that you are trying to create."

"It would certainly enhance the realism," Marik added knowledgably.

"But I don't actually know this person, that's just something you do to make ghost stories more personal…" The narrator groaned.

"So you lied?" Yami asked from the shadows. "You in fact have no proof that Matsuka was attacked with her partner that night?"

"Not even the word of a friend?" Marik asked, incredulous.

"What do you mean 'even'?" Yami responded, "The word of a friend is a binding promise! You can't get a more meaningful agreement than that."

"So that's why Yugi lied about knowing a friend of Matsuka?" Yami remained silent. Bakura snickered.

For a moment silence reigned.

"Do you think Matsuka knows?" Marik finally broke the silence again.

"Knows what?" Bakura responded.

"That people are potentially spreading false rumours about her getting attacked whilst making out with her boyfriend?"

"How can we even be sure that this young man is her boyfriend, now that we can no longer accept a friend's words as fact?" The other two Yamis gasped and the only hikari in the room let out a sigh.

"You do know that Matsuka isn't real right?" Again there was silence.

"Is that the beginning of another one of these 'ghost stories' that you insisted were so popular on this date?" Yami's voice queried, still al little put out that the narrator had mislead him.

"Now isn't a good time Yugi, we're trying to clear Matsuka's name here, she's been falsely accused of having ah…illicit relations with a man she may not even know!"

"That could seriously hurt her feelings!" Marik followed Bakura, his voice glowing with amusement.

"Since when did you care about people's feelings?" Yami asked the darkness where Marik had been.

"Good point."

"Anyway," Bakura interrupted, "I have a technical point. Where did the blood for the signature come from? I'm no stranger to blood and trust me, you need a lot to write with it…"

"Perhaps he cut himself?" Marik suggested.

"So the psychotic villan is a self harmer?"

"That would simply make his actions an outlet for his own sad life." Yami added, "But killing isn't acceptable no matter what it is an outlet for."

"It may not be socially acceptable, but this man,"

"Or woman!" Marik added, "Don't be sexist Bakura."

"Ok fine, man or woman, needs help! He…"

"Or she!" Marik corrected again.

"Or she, might simply by trying to gain Matsuka and whatever man she's with…"

"It could have been a woman…" Yami added, getting into the flow of the conversation.

Again there was silence.

"Isn't that a health hazard?" The voice that belonged to Bakura asked and a hand gestured to the candle.

"But it seems to be correctly managed." Yami added, "And in some ways it does contribute to the atmosphere."

"What atmosphere?" Marik asked, "We have already worked out that Matsuka is potentially a lesbian, might never even have been attacked and if she was it was by a misunderstood self harmer crying out for help in a constrictive society that didn't understand his wants and needs and didn't cater for the successful achieving of his dreams!" At that point Yugi broke.

"You know what guys, forget it." A moment later the room was bathed in electric light, leaving the candle a little superfluous in the centre of the carpet. "I give up. I tried to show you guys what Halloween was all about but all you could do was pick holes in it." With his eyes getting wetter by the moment Yugi fled from the room, leaving Yami, Bakura and Marik still sat cross-legged in a circle on the floor. Bakura leaned forward and put out the candle between two fingers.

"So…" The white haired Yami began, "Who wants to clean the wax off the carpet?" Yami growled,

"Is that all you can say! Look what you two did! Now Yugi's upset, he was just trying to initiate us into his country's native customs."

"Halloween is American." Marik muttered under his breath.

"Baka." Yami growled and stood up, leaving to look for Yugi. There was another long silence.

"Do you think 1001'll do the trick?"

"What?"

"For the carpet…I think wax stains…"

Yugi slammed the door to his room and lay down on his bed. He'd tried really hard to show the Yamis what Halloween was about. Ever since they had been separated Yugi had been trying to enrich Yami's life for him by showing him as much of the world as he could. But obviously his efforts were for nought. If they wanted to remain ignorant then fine, but they didn't have to rub it in his face.

Through his own sobs Yugi heard the door open and footsteps draw close to him.

"Aibou?" A deep voice asked. A moment later Yugi felt the bed dip slightly as Yami sat down. "Aibou I'm sorry if we ruined the night for you, we really appreciate your trying to help us, but I don't understand what this 'halloween' is all about…" Yugi sniffed and sat up, wiping his eyes.

"It's about spending time with each other Yami, telling scary stories, eating candy, having fun, dressing up…" He paused to evaluate Yami's costume. When he had invited the three Yamis over he had reminded them that dressing up was compulsory. Yami had, with Yugi's own help, opted for a vampire costume in leather and eventually Yugi had picked out a gothic jester costume, of black jeans a harlequin top and some interesting gothic makeup. "Everything I tried to show you but messed up."

"Well…" Yami began, "If Halloween is about spending time with each other then I think understand." He shifted closer to Yugi and moved him to sit on his lap so that he could give him a hug. "If only you'd said that before, any time that we get to spend time together, what ever I have to do to get it, is fine with me." Yugi smiled a little and brushed away some tears, enjoying the contact from the hug.

"Thank you." Yugi smiled at Yami and returned the hug. "I'm sorry I didn't do this properly, I only wish I'd really shown you everything."

"Don't be sorry, you've gone out of your way to show me things, and I appreciate that more than anything else." He hugged Yugi again and then let him go. "Come on, lets go and see what Bakura and Marik are doing to the carpet and on the way you can explain to me why Halloween has to be, what did you say…?"

"Scary?" Yugi suggested.

"Yes, that's it, scary." Yugi nodded and walked back down the stairs with Yami, happy again now that he knew his efforts had been appreciated. So his story hadn't been that scary, but Yami didn't judge him for his little mistakes and downfalls. That was part of why they were so close.

"Happy Halloween Yami." Yugi smiled again, looking up to his taller counterpart. "Happy Halloween."


End file.
